


Holy Orange Bottles

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Red [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Kudos: 6





	Holy Orange Bottles

Years had gone by and she still looked as young and beautiful as the day you met her. Those blue eyes still just as bright. Her beautiful brunette locks that you loved to run your fingers through. You looked in the mirror at the white and gray hair that covered your head and came slightly past your shoulders. You decided long ago that when you got old you still wanted long hair. You looked at the wrinkles that painted your skin telling stories of a beautiful lifetime. You looked at your cloudy blue eyes hidden behind glasses now. You spent a lot of your days in doctor’s offices and hospital rooms these days. Everyone assumed Missy was your daughter taking care of her ailing mother. It was funny because she is so much older than you. They should see your daughter you think. The same blue eyes as her mother but shiny red hair. You wonder who she is going to take after. Will she live for thousands of years like Missy and The Doctor? Will she die like you because of old age? You worked really hard to make sure she didn’t get to test the regeneration theory until long after you’re gone. 

“Hey, you ready for today?” Missy walks up behind you wrapping her arms around your waist. 

You take one more look in the mirror at your hair. Well it’s just hair you think. Today is your first day of chemotherapy you have breast cancer for the second time this time though you happen to be almost two decades older. You take a deep breath and turn to grab your wife’s hand. 

“Let’s go.” You smile softly at the time lady that still has your heart all these years later. 

After your appointment you’re tired so Missy gets you home and helps you into bed. You know she is frustrated that you won’t let her take you to some other planet to get you better healthcare. You’re worn out at this point you don’t see better healthcare prolonging your life by very much. You’ve had right at 56 years together and for you that is everything. 

You hear the doorbell but you know Missy will get it. The only people that visit these days are The Doctor and your daughter Sara but you know she isn’t currently in town. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How did it go?” The Doctor was sitting across from Missy. She had made them tea. 

“As good as it can I guess. She’s just so tired these days.” Missy sighs. 

“You knew this time would come.” 

“I know but it’s not enough time.” Missy had tears in her eyes. “You could make her immortal. You could save her.” Missy had such a look of hope in her eyes. 

“If that’s what she wanted you would have already done it. We both know that.” The Doctor reached out to gently hold Missy’s hand. 

“I know. I just hope they do their job.” She looked over at the large amount of orange bottles on the dinning room table. “I can’t bare to see her in pain.” Missy looks down sadly at her tea cup. 

“Stop worrying about how there isn’t enough time and enjoy the time you have left.” He smiled at her reassuringly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You don’t know how much time has passed when you wake up to Missy laying next to you. 

“You’re crying.” You reach out to wipe at her tears. 

“I’m going to miss you.” She cries. 

“Oh my beautiful Time Lady, come here.” You open your arms to her. She snuggles into you. “It’s not over yet but for what it’s worth this life with you has meant absolutely everything to me. I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” 

She smiles at you and then she presses her forehead to yours. There in her mind is all your beautiful memories. 

The first time you met. The first time you held each other. The first time you said I love you. When you asked her to marry you. Your wedding day. The day you found out you were pregnant. The day your daughter was born and all those firsts. Traveling together. Losing one another but finding your way back together. And all the love you both felt for each other how all encompassing it was. 

You smiled softly as you let the feeling of being loved so completely by someone wash over you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She didn’t want a funeral. She wanted her ashes spread around at all the places we had been together.” Missy wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Will make sure she gets what she wanted.” The Doctor says. 

“Mom are you going to be okay? You sure you don’t want me to stay longer?” Sara had her arms wrapped around Missy. 

“You have your own life I know that. I am going to be alright.” Missy placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. 

“I will take care of your mom.” The Doctor reassured Sara. 

Missy reached out and grabbed The Doctor’s hand with one of her hands.


End file.
